Claimed
by keir
Summary: ShigurexHatorixKyou / Sequel to "Taken." Just smut. X3 Rated R for sexual situations.


Title: Claimed

Author: Keir

Rating: R for smexual situations, oh yes. PWP

The Gist of Things: More smut. Sequel to "Taken." X3 ShigurexHatori, ShigurexKyou, HatorixKyou

* * *

"Welcome to Shibuya Ice Cream, how may I—" The words died in Kyou's throat as he looked up. All he wanted was for the work day to be done; he'd had a split shift and his feet were killing him. It was two minutes before he got to close up shop and the last thing he wanted to see was customers. When he had heard the bell above the door chime he had begun reciting the greeting litany, but when he saw who it was... "Get out," the cat growled.

"Oh, Kyou-kun, is that any way to greet your cousin?" Shigure asked with an impish smile.

"Yes," the cat hissed, hand tightening on his washrag. He clenched his jaw, mortified that Shigure was there; he didn't want anyone to see him at this stupid job. Then the bell chimed again and Hatori walked through the door. "What the hell! Do the both of you have to go everywhere together!"

"Shigure had his license revoked," Hatori said calmly, loosening the tie on his suit. He stared at Kyou with a critical eye, making the boy blush. "You look very cute in that uniform, Kyou."

"Shut up," the cat mumbled, scrubbing hard at the counter; he hated being called cute. His uniform consisted of khaki shorts, a black apron and a black visor for work. He thought the visor looked ridiculous. "What do you two want anyway?"

"Remember our bargain for tonight?" Shigure asked.

"Of course; how could I forget?" the cat grit out. The dog had called not once but three times to tell him of the change in plans and Kyou was to bring them ice cream tonight and did he remember their favourite flavours? Kyou had wanted to punch him over the phone, not to mention that his manager had asked him to tell his family to stop calling and had shackled him with the duty of closing the store for the night.

"Shigure got too impatient." Hatori placidly set his briefcase on a table and took a seat, crossing his legs.

"Oh, I want that one, and that one!" Shigure pointed out different flavours. "Kyoukichi, fix me some ice cream!"

"Why do you insist on wearing that stupid robe everywhere, Shigure?" Kyou twitched and slammed his hand down on the counter. "Why don't you go buy ice cream from the grocery and leave me alone!"

"Kyou!" The cat winced at the high-pitched shout from behind him; his manager Sakura came out of the back room. "Why are you so noisy? Are you being rude to customers? I'm sorry, sir, I—" She stopped short at the sight of the dog waving and smiling behind the counter. "Oh my god, Shigure Sohma!" The girl squealed and ran around the counter, bowing profusely. "It's an honour, sir! I own all your books!"

"Oh, it's so nice to meet a fan." The dog smiled congenially, putting his hands in his sleeves.

"If Kyou was bothering you, sir, I apologize deeply."

"My little cousin is quite a handful, isn't he?" The dog winked.

"C-cousin?"

"Yes," Hatori butted in, "we're sorry for the disturbance; we just wanted to drop by and visit Kyou."

"In fact, I wanted to drop by and ask Kyou his opinion on an idea for my new novel; he's always such a great help these days on my research." Shigure shot the cat a passionate look and the younger boy blushed.

"Stay as long as you want, Sohma-san! Please, if that's what you want," the girl fawned.

"That's so nice of you!" The dog obligingly listened to her prattle on a few minutes about how he was absolutely brilliant, then he autographed her purse and waved her on her way.

The cat stalked to the front of the store shortly after Sakura left and locked the door, slamming down the metal shutters on the windows. "I assume I'm stuck with you two until I'm done cleaning."

"Kyou-kun, make me an ice cream cone!"

"Get your own damn ice cream!" the cat yelled irritably, grabbing a bucket to fill and mop the floor. He jumped at Hatori's voice behind him.

"What are you doing, Kyou?"

"What I'm paid for, idiot." He cringed after the words passed his lips; saying something that flippant usually ended in the dragon retaliating. Kyou moved to grab his mop when Hatori grabbed his arm in an iron grip.

"I believe Shigure wants some ice cream, and we are paying customers." The doctor's face was stern.

The cat glanced away and sighed, trudging back to the counter and glaring at Shigure from beneath his visor. "What the hell do you want, dog?"

Shigure smiled mischievously. "What flavour would you have brought me tonight, Kyou-kun?"

Suddenly Kyou was on alert as he realized how close Hatori was standing behind him and the atmosphere had changed. Shigure leaned forward with his elbows on the counter, cheek in hand with that devilish smile still curving his lips. They were playing a game with the cat now. "Ahh..." His thoughts raced, trying to think of the dog's favourite flavour, their eyes on him making him nervous. "Chocolate."

"Very good, Kyou-kun." Shigure's eyes turned hooded and predatory. "Now what would you have brought Hatori?"

Kyou licked his lips. "Umm, strawberry..."

"Wrong!" the dog answered cheerfully.

Warm arms wrapped around the cat from behind and he was lifted off his feet. He squirmed and struggled as Shigure reached out and undid his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. The clothing hampered his feet as he kicked. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"My favourite is orange sherbet," Hatori whispered softly, planting a wet kiss on Kyou's ear; it made the cat pause in his thrashing. He panted, a blush rising across his cheeks.

Shigure hummed happily as he took a sample spoon and reached into the freezer to scoop out some ice cream. "Hari?"

"Go ahead, Shigure; it was you, after all, that insisted we come down here."

The dog smirked and spooned out some chocolate ice cream. He reached out and grasped Kyou's soft member, stroking him. The younger boy squirmed in embarrassment at being felt up in the shop he worked at. Slowly he sprang into erection despite his best efforts. Suddenly the dog took his frozen treat and smeared it on the cat's erection.

Kyou hissed out a breath and tensed. "Ah, it burns!"

"It's cold, ne? But see, your body is already warming it up." The dog fluttered his lashes and leaned forward, lapping up the melting treat on Kyou's shaft. The cat groaned, head falling back against the dragon's shoulder, his body trying to arch against the tight hold on him. He looked at Shigure teasing with lips and tongue. The dog was lapping up the sticky treat, Kyou's flushed cock rubbing against his cheek as he licked at the underside. Kyou moaned, his abdominals flexing.

"Does it feel good, Kyou-kun?" the dog murmured, his lips brushing against the head of Kyou's cock as he spoke. "Do you like it?"

"Answer him," Hatori commanded.

"Yes!" Kyou moaned piteously, squirming as Shigure's mouth engulfed him; it felt burning hot after the stinging cold of the ice cream. The dog rubbed his tongue up and down the sensitive underside, playing with the protruding ridge of the head. He bobbed his head up and down a few times before letting go. He smirked as Kyou's cock sprang up and slapped wetly against his lower belly. He stood and walked around the counter, nodding to Hatori. The dragon lifted Kyou off his feet and Shigure grabbed his legs, pulling them over the counter; the cat hissed as his balls came into contact with the cold surface. The grey-haired man happily pulled the cat's boxers and shorts the rest of the way off along with his sneakers. "Not here!" Kyou hissed. "I work here!"

"Oh? Would you prefer we went outside and had our way with you in the street?" The dog smirked, spreading the younger boy's legs and pulling him closer to the edge.

"That's not what I meant! It's...it's embarrassing!"

"Oh, come now, Kyou-kun; we're your cousins! We've seen you naked since you were little, even before we decided to deflower you." Shigure smirked, hefting the cat's naked legs onto his shoulders and unzipping his pants.

The orange-haired boy squirmed vigorously. "Wait!"

"I'm afraid I can't wait any more, Kyou-kun. Your wiggling has excited me too much," Shigure teased.

"How come you two never do it with each other!" the cat blurted out, panting in the sudden silence.

A sly smile spread across the dog's face. "I see how it is. Kyou-kun just wants to watch us. How perverted!"

"You're the pervert, trying to do me in an ice cream shop!"

The dragon let his prey go silently and unknotted his tie, shrugging out of his jacket. Shigure leaned over the counter, inviting Hatori into a kiss. Kyou blushed scarlet as he watched their tongues entwine, lips moving against each other over his shoulder. He really did feel like a pervert; it was as if he weren't there and he was peeping in at a private moment. "Shigure, I'll let you top," the dragon conceded.

"Oh, how gracious of you, Hatori-san." The dog grinned, kissing Hatori again as he pulled his robe off his shoulders. The cat stared, mesmerized as the brunette came from behind the counter, stripping off his pants. His mouth went dry as Shigure pulled his hair back in a short ponytail, the shorter hair at the front framing his face. Kyou had never seen him look so...sexy. Shigure walked up to Hatori, running fingers over his lover's arms. The doctor wrapped his arms around Shigure's waist, pulling him close and kissing him. Soon the dog's head was pulled back and the dragon was working his mouth passionately.

Shigure broke away. "Ah, ah! I know your domineering tricks; I can't be misled like Kyou-kun." The cat bristled and then felt his heart plummet into his stomach as the dog looked right into his eyes, kissing the dragon's chest. He bit one of the dragon's nipples, then kissed his way down his lover's stomach. He kneeled down, his mouth an inch from Hatori's erect penis. "Ne, Hatori-san, it seems Kyou-kun thinks he just gets to watch." He shot Kyou a look. The dragon gasped, body arching as Shigure took his erection into his mouth. Hatori's breathing came shorter and faster as the dog worked his mouth closer to the doctor's pelvis.

The cat found himself pinned to the spot by Hatori's hazel eye. Kyou came forward tentatively; the dragon wrapped his fingers tightly in orange hair and pulled until the cat cried out. The dragon's lips covered his and he was startled to feel the doctor cry out against his mouth. He felt a shot of pleasure course through his body as he realized how sexy it was to hear Hatori's reaction to Shigure's ministrations.

Shigure stood, impatience written in the lines of his body. He turned Hatori around, bending him over one of the tables. Kyou could hear his almost inaudible high-pitched whines that signaled he was too horny to control himself. "Sorry, Hatori, but I don't have any lube."

"Shigure, wait, I—" Hatori groaned, fingers gripping the edge of the table as the grey-haired man pushed into him.

Kyou stared as he watched Shigure take his stoic cousin. The dog's eyes were hooded with pleasure as he entered slowly. Even though it was slow penetration, Hatori's teeth were grit in pain. "Does it hurt, Hatori-kun?" Shigure purred.

"Of course it hurts," Hatori said huskily. "We haven't done this in half a year."

"Then have Kyou-kun keep you occupied." The dog gave a sharp thrust.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Kyou snapped. Hatori reached out and grasped the cat's wrist, yanking him forward. Suddenly the brunette's mouth was around his cock and Kyou felt his knees weaken. Hatori grabbed his ass, fingers digging in as he took as much rigid flesh as possible into his mouth. Kyou's eyes dilated in pleasure as Hatori moaned around his erection, the sensation unfamiliar. The cat found himself staring down the dragon's backside to where he could see Shigure's length plunging in and out. The dog's fingers kneaded the dragon's ass as he thrust. Once the dog got going he could never stop himself; he pounded into his lover forcefully, the sight of Hatori sucking Kyou's cock compelling him to pump faster.

Hatori took his mouth from Kyou's penis, groaning as Shigure hit his prostate. The dog moaned, hips rocking tightly against the dragon's ass. Kyou watched Shigure come inside the brunette and felt disappointed that a warm tongue wasn't running over him.

The dragon grimaced as he straightened. "You couldn't have been any gentler, Shigure?"

"You know you drive me crazy, Hari," the dog panted with a smirk, satiated.

"So what am I supposed to do now? Jerk off?" Kyou snapped, feeling surly.

Hatori grabbed him around the waist, picking him up off his feet. The cat flailed as he was set back on the cold counter next to the cash register. Shigure came up behind him, grabbing his wrists. "Apparently Hatori really has a thing for doing you on this spot. You didn't think you'd get out of one of us fucking you, did you?" the dog whispered in the cat's ear, making the younger boy blush. "Oh, I should have mentioned," Shigure continued with a smirk in his voice, "something about being penetrated really riles Hatori. After, it's like he's in heat, there's no stopping him. Ah, so many times he's topped me and I couldn't walk the next day!"

Kyou's eyes grew wide and he began struggling. He put his bare foot on Hatori's face, pushing to keep the dragon at bay. The doctor grabbed the offending foot and pushed it out of the way with a scowl. "Honestly, Kyou, you're being juvenile."

"Well, Shigure makes it sound like you're going to tear me in two!"

"Shigure exaggerates things." Hatori moved the younger cousin's legs to either side of his hips. "But to be fair, you probably won't want to walk tomorrow." Kyou opened his mouth to protest, but ended up yelling obscenities as Hatori penetrated him. It burned so badly, the rings of muscle protesting at being forced to let Hatori in. Shigure nuzzled his ear, whispering his own obscenities.

Once Hatori's hips were touching Kyou's rump, the cat began squirming. The dragon grabbed his thighs firmly, pressing tan legs against his waist. "Stop that," the dragon demanded, but Kyou kept struggling, trying impossibly to lift himself off Hatori's erection. "By the way, Shigure, I was trying to tell you I have lube in my briefcase."

"Oh? Well, I suppose I was just too eager."

"What the hell do you mean you have lube! Why aren't you using it, asshole!" Kyou hissed in pain as he jerked against Shigure's hold.

Hatori looked at him with a straight face. "I suppose I'm just too eager." His fingers left marks on the flesh of Kyou's thighs as he thrust forward, silencing the cat. Kyou bucked, his cries growing louder; the feel of Hatori inside him drove him crazy. With each thrust his mind became more hazy with lust, and he never realized just how loud he was growing.

"Ne, Kyou-kun, you're very noisy. Anybody outside can probably hear you now." The dog ran his hands up under the cat's black t-shirt. Kyou's hand came up and over his head to entangle in Shigure's ponytail. The thought of the way the dog looked with his hair tied back sent another stab of lust low through his belly.

Hatori stared down at Kyou, his heart pounding in his chest. The younger man looked both cute and sexy, his mussy orange hair still held back by a black visor. Shigure's hands were slowly revealing more and more of Kyou's toned abs; the grey-haired man's dark eyes connected with the dragon's. Shigure knew that Hatori's weakness was Kyou's muscles. The two of them had never been into the martial arts like the younger generation of cousins, and the dragon couldn't help his reaction to the cat's trim body.

Kyou's legs gripped tightly at Hatori's waist as he tried to shove the dragon further inside. Shigure's hands ran teasingly along the inside of the cat's thighs, driving the younger boy wild with need, his erection untouched. The dragon grasped the cat's hips and Kyou bucked, trying to get his lover even deeper. Hatori hit the orange-haired boy's prostate hard and Kyou's hands convulsed against Shigure.

"Hari!"

The three stopped dead and Kyou was mortified at the name that had passed through his lips. He had never called Hatori _that_, let alone during sex. His heart pounded in his chest as his face turned bright red. The dog blinked in surprise and glanced up at Hatori. The dragon had paused, his good eye staring unwaveringly at Kyou's face. Half the cat's hair was springing wildly over his visor, his black shirt hiked up under his arms. The younger cousin jumped in surprise as Hatori leaned down, lips ravenously taking the cat's. Kyou whimpered as the brunette bit hard at the cat's lower lip.

Shigure smirked, riled by the sight of Hatori becoming so possessive. He nuzzled the soft, unkempt orange hair, hands running down to grasp the cat's hard-on. Kyou arched again, crying out, nails digging into the flesh of the dragon's arms. The doctor groaned as the cat's muscles flexed around him; he thrust hard, slamming his lover backward, forcing Shigure to brace him. The cat writhed as Shigure pumped his sex, fingers pressing hard at the head of the cat's penis. Hatori's fingers dug in hard at the flesh of Kyou's thighs. "Say it again," he demanded.

Kyou moaned, his body feverish, nipples perked in the cold room. "Say it!"

"Hari!" the cat cried out. The dragon groaned as he came, his member pulsing with pleasure as he ejaculated inside Kyou.

Kyou's muscles clenched hard as Hatori's orgasm spurred his own. The dog's hand moved steadily up and down as the cat came, semen trailing down his stomach. Kyou went limp as Shigure milked the last of his come from his softening penis. The grey-haired man made a noise in the back of his throat, nuzzling the cat's ear; he had become hard again minutes ago. His hands roamed over tanned abs and cooling seed.

The cat growled softly. "I am not having sex with you, Shigure." The dog made soft noises of protest.

"Leave him alone, Shigure," Hatori rebuked, a small smile twitching the corner of his lip. The author pouted but let the subject drop; he knew he could always finagle his way into more sex later.

Kyou scowled. "How the hell am I supposed to come into work tomorrow when we...?" He surveyed the mess the dog had made out of his stomach.

Hatori was already cleaning himself efficiently with some napkins. "I imagine you'll find some way to cope," he said blandly. The cat blushed, thinking of how he had called out the dragon's pet name.

Shigure smiled cheerfully, rubbing his cheek against the cat's; his ponytail was a mess. "Kyou-chan, will you make me some ice cream now?"

"SHIGURE!"

* * *

A/N: I was disappointed with myself in this one; it wasn't as good as it should have been, but I couldn't stare at it any longer. I started writing before I moved but didn't get it finished in time; I swore I wouldn't write a sequel to Taken, but I couldn't help myself, haha. Anyway, I guess I'm just frustrated because I think the melodrama that is my life gets in the way of my writing. :P And I have not forgotten the one-shot smut pieces I still owe **XOrlaithx** and **kcscooter**. Also halfway through another chapter of Million Little Pieces (which I'm also frustrated with XD).


End file.
